El ser de las pesadillas
by Alicia the Hedgehog
Summary: En el mundo de Sonic ha aparecido un extraño ser que duerme a la gente y les provoca pesadillas, entre ellos a Cream. Sonic y sus amigos deberán encontrar la manera de despertarlos mientras alguien intenta capturar a la criatura para fines oscuros.
1. Prólogo: Lo que pasó a medianoche

**Hum…no sé qué decir… XDU Que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo este modesto crossover y tenía ganas de escribirlo, así que aquí lo tenéis. 8DU**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, dado que pertenecen a SEGA y a Nintendo. |3 Bueno, menos Sonic, todo el mundo sabe que es mí-Ok, no, era broma… x'DDDDD**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! ^^**

**El ser de las pesadillas**

**Prólogo: Lo que pasó a medianoche**

Era una noche tranquila. Las estrellas refulgían muy claras en el cielo, un cielo sin Luna, debido a que en aquella zona no llegaban las luces de la ciudad. Sólo se oía el canto de los grillos, el susurrar del viento y de las ramas de los árboles que movía, y los pasos de una pequeña conejita que pasaba en aquel momento por un pequeño caminito de tierra

Cream the Rabbit regresaba a su casa tras haber pasado el día con sus amigos. Había ido a casa de Amy, había estado un rato allí y luego se había tenido que ir tras ella mientras la eriza emprendía su particular cruzada para cazar al erizo azul de sus sueños. Finalmente, había estado merendando con Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, y cómo no, su inseparable Cheese. Mientras caminaba, iba rememorando los acontecimientos de aquella tarde.

-Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, ¿verdad, Cheese?-le dijo a su chao, que contestó con su habitual "¡Chao, chao!".

Miró una especie pelota gris que tenía en las manos. Aquello no era una pelota, era una bola metálica que contenía dentro un gas comprimido, y era un regalo de Tails. "Cuando vas a tu casa, tienes que irte al campo, y por allí está todo muy oscuro", le dijo el zorrito. "Así que, si te ves en problemas, usa esto y sal corriendo, ¿vale?" "Está bien, Tails", le contestó ella. "Lo llevaré conmigo por si acaso necesito salir corriendo y escaparme". Podía perfectamente salir volando, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez necesitara aquella cosa algún día para huir si eso no era suficiente.

Dobló una esquina del camino. Al fondo, podía ver la luz que irradiaban las ventanas de su casa. Suspiró y siguió caminando. Su madre la iba a regañar, estaba segura. Nunca había vuelto tan tarde a su casa, debían de ser casi las doce de la noche. Pero ella no tenía la culpa en realidad, pues resultó que la invitaron a cenar en casa de Sonic y Tails, y el repartidor de pizzas se perdió, por lo que cenaron tarde; y como mientras esperaban pusieron la tele, acabaron viendo una película tan divertida que se les olvidó qué hora era. Sus amigos insistieron en acompañarla, pero ella les contestó que lo mejor era que cada uno se fuera a su casa, ella estaría bien.

La conejita miró al cielo. Nunca le había gustado la violencia, pero desde cierto acontecimiento decidió que estaría bien hacerse fuerte para poder proteger a sus seres queridos. Y deseaba demostrarles a todos que podía hacer cosas por sí misma, deseaba que supieran que podía hacerse mayor y más fuerte. Además, el campo no le daba miedo, le parecía muy tranquilo y relajante. Vale, nunca lo había recorrido tan tarde y estaba algo oscuro, pero allí sólo había animales, ¿qué podía pasar?

Desde luego, no lo que ella imaginaba.

Ya estaba cerca de su casa, podía verla delante de ella. Por su mente pasó la idea de recorrer ese último tramo corriendo o volando, antes de que su madre se preocupara más. Sin embargo, ¿qué más darían un par de minutos más de espera? Siguió andando, pero…

Entonces, oyó un ruido detrás de ella, de algo que rozaba con unos arbustos. Y no parecía el sonido del viento, que por lo demás, estaba parado en ese momento.

La conejita se dio la vuelta, y le pareció ver una sombra entre los árboles. Ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad, y se salió del camino. Cheese la siguió, pero parecía nervioso por lo que pudiera haber delante. Conforme se acercaban a la sombra, la veían más grande, y el pequeño chao tiraba de la falda de Cream, insistiéndole en idioma chao que sería mejor que volvieran al camino. Pero su amiga no le hizo caso, y se llevó el dedo a los labios para mandarlo callar, a lo que el chao tuvo que resignarse.

Avanzó un poco más, y entonces lo vio.

Era un ser muy extraño. No podía verlo bien debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, pero parecía que flotaba, y tenía pelo que se movía como si soplara un vendaval, aunque fuera sólo una suave brisa que apenas se notaba.

Aquella cosa volvió la cabeza hacia ella, y pudo ver uno de sus ojos. Era un ojo azul que brillaba incluso entre aquella oscuridad, como si hubiera robado la luz de la Luna ausente. Un ojo que la estaba mirando fijamente a ella.

Y de repente, antes de que pudiera moverse o incluso hablar, le entraron unas irresistibles ganas de echarse a dormir. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarse qué era ese ser, o qué estaba pasando, la venció el sueño, y la conejita cayó en la hierba húmeda.

El pequeño chao gritó y empezó a zarandear a su amiga para que recobrara el conocimiento, pero entonces la siniestra criatura se le acercó, y pudo distinguir los enormes dientes que portaba. Cheese miró durante unos segundos, petrificado de miedo, a aquel ojo azul que lo miraba penetrantemente; antes de que se desmayara del miedo y cayera al suelo.

**Pues nada, aquí tenéis el prólogo. Corto, pero intenso. (?) Fuera coñas, ya sé que no ha sido intenso ni leches, pero quería que quedase en plan misterioso… |DU**

**Bueno, sé que esto no han sido ni dos páginas de Word, pero a mí me gusta hacer capítulos larguitos, lo cual significa que esto ha sido sólo el calentamiento. XD Si os ha gustado y tenéis curiosidad por saber cómo continúa esto, nos vemos en el capítulo uno. ^w^**


	2. Capítulo 1: Las pesadillas

**Bueno, pues…bienvenidos al capítulo uno, personas que encontraron interesante el prólogo. 8D Como dije, me gusta que los capítulos sean más o menos largos, no de treinta páginas, pero por lo menos de cinco o seis, quizá más, según. En fin, mejor dejo la charla para luego… Gracias por leer, y…¡que lo disfrutéis! w**

**Capítulo 1 – Las pesadillas**

Eran sobre las diez de la mañana. Sonic the Hedgehog se despertaba bostezando en su dormitorio en esos momentos. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama para abrir las persianas y la ventana. Hacía un día apacible, el sol brillaba en el cielo y sólo había unas pocas nubes y algo de brisa suave. Un día en el que no te esperas que puedan ocurrir cosas malas.

Tras contemplar el hermoso día, el erizo se estiró y se dijo que hacía el tiempo idóneo para salir a correr un rato por donde le apeteciese. Pensaba en decírselo a Tails cuando el zorrito abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Sonic!-le dijo con cara seria-. Oí ruidos y me imaginaba que te habrías levantado ya…

-¡Buenos días, Tails!-le miró con una sonrisa, pero al ver su expresión se puso serio también-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Eso parece. ¡Ven, corre!

Sonic siguió a su amigo hasta el salón. La televisión estaba puesta y echaban el final de las noticias de la mañana en esos momentos.

-Por último, nos cuentan que esta mañana, se han recibido varias llamadas a emergencias en las que los interlocutores contaban que esta misma noche, sus familiares cayeron al suelo aparentemente desmayados, y aún siguen sin despertarse y gimen como si tuvieran pesadillas-el presentador sonrió con sorna y se volvió a mirar a su compañera-. Es algo bastante…curioso, ¿no crees, Susan?

-Efectivamente-contesto ella, por su expresión se la veía desconcertada-. Y ahora, pasemos a los deportes.

Tails apagó la tele y se volvió a ver a Sonic.

-Es muy raro…¿verdad?

-Pues…sí…-el erizo se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido-. No sé qué puede ser, pero supongo que ya se despertarán, ¿verdad?

-Hmm…-el zorrito parecía pensativo y preocupado-. No sé, Sonic, nadie llamaría a emergencias por una tontería como un desmayo o una pesadilla…y si no han podido despertarles aún en toda la noche…

-No te preocupes, Tails-Sonic le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le guiñó el ojo-. Puede que realmente no sea nada. Y si resulta que les pasa algo de verdad, seguro que los médicos podrán encargarse de ello, ¡tranquilo!

-Está bien…-contestó, aunque seguía intranquilo. Seguía pensando que la gente no llamaría de no tratarse de algo preocupante, y sospechaba que algo malo podía haber pasado.

Por su parte, Sonic había decidido no preocuparse por el momento de algo que podía ser una tontería. En el fondo le había extrañado la noticia tanto como a su amigo, pero no había apenas información. ¿Pesadillas? Qué raro… Si se trataba de algo grave de verdad, seguro que lo sacarían más tarde en las noticias, y entonces sí tendrían motivos para preocuparse. De momento decidió ser optimista, como siempre.

Sin embargo, el optimismo le duró poco, pues cuando terminaron de desayunar y Sonic declaró que se iba a dar una vuelta, llamaron al timbre y cierta eriza apareció en el umbral.

-¡Soniiiiiiiiiiiic!-la eriza rosa se le enganchó al cuello.

-¡A-Amy…! ¡S-Sueltame, me estás…! ¿Amy…?-sus orejitas se movieron al detectar un leve ruidito-. ¿N-No estarás…llorando?-consiguió preguntar a pesar de la falta de aire.

-¡Oh, Sonic!-la eriza rosa se apartó de él y se secó las lágrimas entre sollozos-. Es…es Cream…

-¿Cream?-preguntó, preocupado, acordándose de lo tarde que se fue a su casa anoche-. ¿Qué le pasa a Cream?

-Creo…que es mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos-contestó ella. Se la veía muy preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Tails. Había ido detrás de Sonic al recibidor y no había podido evitar escuchar esa conversación.

-No lo sabemos-contestó Amy en un susurro-. Será mejor que vengáis.

Sonic y Tails intercambiaron miradas de confusión, y entonces los dos dejaron la casa y siguieron a Amy hasta la casa de Cream.

La madre de Cream, Vainilla, les abrió la puerta. Tenía ojeras y parecía muy cansada y preocupada. Aun así procuró esbozar una ligera sonrisa, diciendo que se alegraba de verles, y les dejó pasar. Fueron al cuarto de Cream y se la encontraron durmiendo, con Cheese al lado gritándole en idioma chao, mas sin embargo la conejita no se despertaba. Gemía y de vez en cuando daba vueltas en la cama, como si su sueño no fuera placentero.

-Anoche oí que alguien llamaba al timbre y cuando abrí la puerta me la encontré así, tumbada en el suelo dormida y gimiendo…-Vainilla suspiró agotada-. Cheese estaba dormido también, pero él no parecía tener pesadillas, y además luego se despertó… Pero no sé qué le pasa a Cream… He intentado despertarla, pero no hay manera.

Sonic y Tails se miraron. La preocupación era palpable en los rostros de ambos. Aquello era como lo que acababan de oír en las noticias… Amy se volvió hacia los chicos y les miró tristemente.

-Vainilla me llamó esta mañana y me lo contó… Intenté despertarla, le grité, hasta le tiré un vaso de agua, pero no hay manera de despertarla… Por eso decidí pediros ayuda…-se volvió un momento a mirar a Cream, que parecía que estaba sufriendo, y a Cheese, que se había vuelto hacia ellos y los miraba. La eriza rosa se volvió hacia el zorrito-. ¿Puedes hacer algo, Tails?

-Esto…no lo sé, Amy…-se rascó la cabeza-. Quizá pueda construir algo y averiguar qué le pasa, pero no soy médico, si tiene algo raro dudo que pueda curarla…-también él miró preocupado a Cream, preguntándose qué demonios estaría pasando y qué significaba todo aquello.

Por su parte, Sonic había escuchado en silencio todo lo que habían dicho y se había llevado una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Pero entonces algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y es que Cheese había volado a su lado y le hablaba frenéticamente en idioma chao.

-¿Cheese? ¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó, extrañado.

El chao hacía unas cosas muy raras. Primero hacía como que caminaba, luego se daba la vuelta, ponía cara de curiosidad y luego imitaba un desmayo. Los gestos que hacía a continuación eran incomprensibles para el erizo azul, que veía al chao mover mucho los brazos, parecía que no sabía explicarse. No entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero los gestos y el hecho de que estuviese tan alterado le bastaron para comprender que había pasado algo raro.

-Bueno, parece que de momento no podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos más cosas-dijo despacio-. Sacaron algo parecido esta mañana en las noticias, puede que más tarde vuelvan a decirlo si se saben más cosas-miró de reojo a la conejita. Hubiera jurado que su expresión era de miedo, y sintió lástima de ella y algo de impotencia al no poder hacer nada-. Creo que de momento sólo podemos esperar.

Vainilla asintió.

-Pondré las noticias más tarde para ver si se ha averiguado algo. Gracias por haber venido, chicos…-en ese momento bostezó.

-Yo me quedaré a cuidar de ella-se ofreció Amy-. Será mejor que usted descanse, debe de estar agotada después de toda la noche sin dormir…

Vainilla dijo que no hacía falta, pero la eriza rosa insistió y finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento, por lo que Sonic y Tails se acabaron marchando solos, tras prometerles que investigarían sobre el tema. Los dos amigos anduvieron un rato en silencio por el camino de tierra, hasta que finalmente Tails habló:

-Esto es muy extraño… Parece como si sufriera, como si tuviera pesadillas-el zorrito parecía pensativo-. Es como…si no fuera a despertarse nunca…

-Se despertará-afirmó Sonic-. Seguro que hay una manera de hacer que despierte. Pero antes tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando y quién es el responsable.

-Sonic, ¿crees que habrá sido Eggman?-inquirió Tails.

-No estoy seguro… Pero ¿has visto cómo se puso Cheese antes? Parecía que intentaba contarme algo.

-¿Cheese?-se extrañó Tails-. No lo sé, vi que parecía que te estaba hablando, pero estaba más preocupado por Cream… ¿Qué hacía?

-Pues parecía muy nervioso, y por los gestos que hacía, parecía como si Cream se hubiera parado a mirar algo y de pronto se durmiera…-el erizo azul se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Acababa de caer en algo-. La madre de Cream dice que él también estaba inconsciente, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, él no tiene pesadillas y se despertó; entonces, ¿por qué se desmayó?

-¡Hey, es cierto! Esa es una buena pregunta… ¿Insinúas que pudo golpearle alguien o que se desmayó por el miedo o algo así?

-Exacto-el erizo sonrió-. Seguramente haya podido ver quién lo hizo… Lástima que no sea capaz de entender nada de lo que dice.

-Ya…-el zorrito agachó la cabeza-. La única que podía entender a Cheese era Cream…

-Tranquilo, Tails. Conseguiremos averiguar lo que ocurre, seguro. Ya sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía cuando me propongo algo-le guiñó un ojo.

-Jejeje…tienes razón-su amigo esbozó una sonrisa-. Siempre nos salen las cosas bien al final…aunque esta vez ocurre algo bastante misterioso… Espero que no tengamos muchos problemas.

-¡Eso espero!-el erizo se detuvo-. Escucha, Tails, yo me voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? Estaré por la ciudad a ver si veo algo sospechoso, si me necesitas pégame un grito, ¿de acuerdo?-dicho esto, se marchó corriendo.

-¡Eh, espera, Sonic!-demasiado tarde, su amigo ya se había ido-. En fin…-suspiró-. Creo que volveré a casa y terminaré la reforma del tornado antes de que empiecen las noticias…

Y se marchó hacia la casa que compartía con Sonic, esperando que en el siguiente boletín informativo surgiera algún dato interesante que pudiera arrojar algo de luz al asunto que tenían entre manos.

Sonic se pasó el resto de la mañana buscando pistas por la ciudad, aunque realmente no sabía lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, al no encontrar nada sospechoso, acabó dando muchas vueltas sin sentido, preguntándose quién habría podido sumir a Cream y a los otros en esas pesadillas sin fin. ¿Sería Eggman capaz de inventar algo así? Aunque él pensaba que su estilo sería más bien desarrollarlo en secreto y luego atacar la ciudad y durmiendo a todo el que se le cruzase en el camino, y amenazar con mantener así a todo el mundo para siempre a menos que le diesen el control del planeta… ¿O acaso tenía un plan distinto esta vez?

Se detuvo en lo alto de un rascacielos para pensar. Si aquello era obra de Eggman, ¿no estaría el aparato que fuera en su base? El problema es que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su nueva base. Aún no había vuelto a atacar desde la última vez que trató de conquistar el mundo y se hallaba bien escondido. Y en la ciudad no había nada fuera de lo normal, ni una pista que seguir. ¿Cómo podría resolver aquello?

-Espera, ¿y si…?-el erizo azul se levantó de donde estaba sentado, caminó por la azotea y miró al horizonte. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, se veía una pequeña franja del verde bosque que había más allá de la ciudad. El bosque en el que se encontraba la casa de Cream, cerca de donde la conejita había quedado sumida en las pesadillas. Tal vez, lo que fuera que había hecho eso, se hallaba escondido en ese lugar.

Se disponía a saltar a otro rascacielos para dirigirse hacia allí cuando le pareció ver algo, y se detuvo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sonic miró hacia el edificio del frente… Era como una sombra. Podría haber sido un pájaro volando por allí cerca… ¿Un pájaro tan grande? En el cielo no se veía nada… Si hubiera sido un pájaro, debería poder verlo.

-Hm…-el erizo azul dudaba. ¿Se lo habría imaginado, o no? Finalmente decidió seguir su instinto, y su instinto le decía que intentara seguir a esa sombra. Si no encontraba nada, ya miraría luego por el bosque.

-Ni rastro de él, señor. Lo hemos buscado por todas partes…

-No importa, no ha podido ir muy lejos. Pero no dejéis de buscarlo hasta que lo encontréis.

-Entendido, señor.

En lo más profundo del bosque, había aparecido un extraño agujero negro. A través de él asomaban los extremos de unas estructuras metálicas que soltaban chispas. A su alrededor, se encontraban varias personas con extraños uniformes negros con una R rosa en el pecho. La única que no llevaba este uniforme tenía un traje de chaqueta de color naranja, el pelo corto y marrón y una mirada que denotaba maldad.

-Parece que vamos a tener que ampliar el radio de búsqueda…-decía este misterioso personaje-. Según lo que habéis descubierto, nos encontramos en otro mundo donde no hay Pokémon…¿verdad?

-Correcto, señor. Según nuestras investigaciones, en este mundo viven humanos y extraños animales que caminan sobre dos patas y pueden hablar.

-Interesante…-se llevó una mano a la barbilla-. Tal vez haya llegado la hora de investigar a fondo este mundo. Vosotros cuatro-señaló a cuatro personas-, quedaos aquí vigilando. El resto venid conmigo.

-Sí, señor.

"No importa dónde te escondas…te atraparé", pensaba aquel individuo. "Serás mío…"

Sonic había recorrido ya toda la zona de rascacielos de la ciudad. De vez en cuando le había parecido ver una sombra a lo lejos, pero bien se las pudo haber imaginado. Frustrado, bajó corriendo por la pared del edificio en el que se encontraba, y cuando pensaba en ir a inspeccionar el bosque, de pronto le gruñó el estómago.

-Vaya…¿ya será la hora de comer?-miró un panel electrónico, y efectivamente, así era-. Pues tendré que comer algo… Nunca es bueno enfrentarse a un desafío con el estómago vacío.

Recorrió la ciudad buscando un buen restaurante, cuando de repente vio a Tails y a Knuckles sentados en la terraza de un restaurante, y frenó delante de ellos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?-dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-gruñó el equidna rojo de respuesta-. ¡Tails me dijo nosequé de que te habías largado por ahí!

-Estaba investigando, Knuckles…-el erizo azul se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te has enterado de lo de Cream?

-Desde luego que me he enterado-contestó con gravedad-. Tails vino a buscarme y he bajado con él. Pero aún no hemos averiguado nada.

-Hum…bueno, hola, Sonic-saludó el zorrito-. ¿Has visto tú algo?

Sonic se llevó la mano a la barbilla, dudando. ¿Contaba lo de la sombra? Puede que lo tomaran por un loco. Él mismo no había estado seguro de lo que había visto.

-No, no he visto nada…-se encogió de hombros-. ¿Vais a comer aquí? Porque yo tengo hambre…

-Bueno, sí, eso íbamos a hacer-rio Tails, mientras Knuckles ponía los ojos en blanco-. Además, aquí tienen televisión-señaló una pequeña tele que había en una repisa cercana al techo del bar, en una esquina al lado de la entrada-, así que podremos ver en las noticias si ha pasado algo.

-Estupendo-Sonic sonrió satisfecho y se sentó con ellos. Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Sonic…-dijo Knuckles al fin-. ¿Cómo crees que habrá hecho esto Eggman?

-Aún no podemos estar seguros de que haya sido él-respondió-. Pero si esto es cosa suya, ya iremos a hacerle una visita para agradecérselo.

En ese momento llegó el camarero para tomarles nota, y ellos pidieron lo que querían para comer. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que les trajeron lo que habían pedido, y cuando llevaban un rato comiendo, empezaron las noticias. Lo primero que vieron nuestros tres jóvenes amigos fue a los presentadores de las noticias de aquella mañana, con los rostros bastante tensos.

-Esta mañana comentábamos algunos casos de personas que quedaban dormidas y no despertaban. Pues a estas horas de la tarde, aún siguen sin despertarse.

Se empezaron a ver imágenes de un hospital, delante del cual se encontraba una periodista.

-Nos encontramos en este momento en el hospital de Station Square, a donde han sido trasladadas todas las personas dormidas para hacerles un análisis. Hasta el momento, no se ha encontrado nada extraño. Los médicos no pueden creérselo: Parece que esas personas sólo duermen y tienen pesadillas, pero hasta ahora ha sido imposible despertar a nadie. En estos momentos se encuentran investigando cuál puede ser la causa de esto.

-Gracias, Susana-agradeció el presentador desde el plató de televisión-. En otro orden de noticias…

-¿Has oído, Sonic?-le dijo Tails, tenso-. No hay manera de despertarlos…

-Esto…es muy extraño-dijo el erizo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Está claro que sólo puede haberlo hecho Eggman!-declaró Knuckles golpeándose una mano con el puño.

-Tal vez-concedió el zorrito-. Pero ¿cómo?

Y entonces, Sonic la vio.

Aquella sombra. La misma que le pareció ver desde lo alto de aquel edificio. Pasó por encima de la puerta del restaurante, luego llegó hasta el suelo y continuó avanzando. Inmediatamente, salió corriendo tras ella.

-¡Sonic! ¿A dónde vas?-gritó Tails, pero él no hizo caso.

Sonic persiguió aquella sombra hasta llegar al parque, donde la vio meterse. La perdió de vista, pero estuvo buscando durante un minuto y finalmente la vio, justo cuando una figura oscura surgía de ella.

Era un bicho muy extraño. Era de color negro, con una especie de mandíbula inferior de color rojo pegada al pecho. En la cabeza, sin embargo; tenía pelo blanco y muy largo, que ondeaba como si estuviera soplando un viento muy fuerte al igual que otros dos mechones de pelo que le salían de los hombros y otro que tenía en la espalda que parecía ser su cola. Tenía unos brazos largos, pero carecía de piernas o pies debajo de lo que Sonic calificó como "falda de picos". De hecho, aquel extraño ser, flotaba.

Sonic casi no podía verle la cara, tan sólo un ojo, un enorme y penetrante ojo azul. El joven erizo se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo, totalmente desconcertado. Nunca se había encontrado con un ser así.

-¿Quién…o qué demonios eres tú?

**Bueno, bueno, pues ya ha aparecido nuestro amigo misterioso… :'D Si queréis saber lo que ocurrirá a continuación, deberéis manteneros a la espera del siguiente capítulo… |3**

**Ahora es cuando normalmente respondo a reviews, pero claro, no tengo ninguno… |D No soy de esas que andan todo el rato pidiendo reviews, pero siempre es agradable cuando hay alguien que te dice: "Eh, tu historia está muy bien, me gusta mucho, continúala", así que si a alguien le gusta este fic y tiene tiempo para eso se lo agradecería. .w.U**


End file.
